


The badge and the notepad (on the floor, by our clothes)

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Detective!Kurt, Established Relationship, Even if Blaine's job is to discredit Kurt, Fluff, Journalist!Blaine, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Still Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The newspaper's article is about dirty cops," When Kurt grins he bites a little at the finger near his mouth. "Stop, you know what I meant. I'm supposed to gather dirt and the paper's hoping I find enough to take you down."</p><p>"The precinct or me specifically?" Kurt asks even though he knows the answer.</p><p>"You," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's palm like an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The badge and the notepad (on the floor, by our clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> Like every one of my fics on here (so far) this was written months and months ago. I hope you enjoy! This is some fluff with a side of fluff and perhaps some distance plot bathed in fluff.

"You're being creepy again," Blaine mumbles, opening one eye to catch sight of Kurt's grin. "Stop watching me sleep, weirdo."

He closes his eyes again, a smile spreading over his face as he hears Kurt laugh and shuffle closer.

"I can't help it, you make obnoxious snuffling noises in your sleep, like you're winning an argument."

"I probably am, against you." He groans when Kurt hits his arm before climbing on top of him.

"Out of the two of us I'm pretty sure I have the best training when it comes to," He leans forward, whispering in Blaine's ear, "Interrogation." 

Blaine finally looks up at a grinning Kurt.

"Oh, really? The cop has better skills at getting info than the journalist?" He scoffs, purposefully jerking his hips up to get Kurt to lose his balance. It doesn't work.

"I'm a detective, jackass. And yes, I have more talents when it comes to gathering details and tells and emotions. You'll see just how good I am this afternoon," Kurt breathes, close enough to kiss.

"Oh, yeah? Well come on, Detective Hummel, _detect_ me," He taunts, leaning up to lick Kurt's cheek.

"Ew! Fine, let's see," He grinds his hips down, enough to make Blaine groan, "You like me."

"Well done, honey. Anything else you can snuff out with your superior talents?"

Kurt grabs his wrists and kisses each one. "You're nervous about today," He mumbles against one.

Blaine shrugs, going for nonchalant but he knows he fails when Kurt's eyes soften and he fully lies down on top of him, lining their bodies up, putting them eye to eye.

"I wasn't lying before when I said I could spot tells. For example, the left side of your mouth twitches up when you're lying." Kurt's hand comes up to his face, caressing around the spot he just mentioned. "You are nervous about today."

"The newspaper's article is about dirty cops," When Kurt grins he bites a little at the finger near his mouth. "Stop, you know what I meant. I'm supposed to gather dirt and the paper's hoping I find enough to take you down."

"The precinct or me specifically?" Kurt asks even though he knows the answer.

"You," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's palm like an apology. "You're this year's biggest star, you've cleared and solved more cases since you were promoted than the department has in six years."

Kurt rubs his nose against Blaine's, "I'm so good I'm suspicious, then?" He giggles but his eyes close and Blaine can tell this is affecting him just as much as him.

"Yes. My bosses want me to get enough to discredit you."

"I know, sweetheart. We knew going into this that one day it would bite us in the ass. Pun intended," He's smiling again and Blaine can't help but return it.

"You're a good cop, Kurt, but you're an even better person. They're journalists... they have issues seeing the good in people, let alone show trust. They're convinced there must be something wrong with you."

"But you know better," Kurt coos, settling with his chin on his folded arms above Blaine's sternum. 

"I do indeed but please be prepared, I'm gonna have t-"

"To ask personal questions, maybe even offensive ones. You're gonna have to dig deep and try and get me to lose my footing enough to either confess or give an opening to take me down," Kurt lists, having heard it before. "I can handle it, Blaine."

Blaine hums, running his fingers over Kurt's back before letting a hand settle in his hair, "Then why are _you_ worried?" He finally whispers.

Kurt laughs, hiding his face against Blaine's chest, "You can tell."

"You're not the only one with detective powers. I have the boyfriend kind," Blaine chuckles, playing with Kurt's hair.

"Four years ago, you interviewed me after some random drug bust."

"I remember," Blaine smiles, flashing back to the first time he met Kurt, in his back-then, simple police uniform. The first time he made him laugh or blush.

"Everyone in the precinct could tell I liked you, okay? I may be good at hiding my feelings but apparently when it comes to you I have... issues. They taunted me for days, telling me to call you."

"Little did they know I had already called you and asked you out," Blaine giggles, earning himself a pinch.

"Yes, but they didn't know that and given our job situation they never found out we actually started dating."

"Except Puck," Blaine continues with a smile.

"Except Puck, but that's only because he followed me home after our shift and caught us making out in front of my apartment."

"I could have been anyone," Blaine laughs.

"You were wearing my NYPD hoodie. _Only_."

"He's your partner, it's only fair he finds out who you're spending your nights with."

"He didn't put it quite that way, but yes. I agree," Kurt huffs out a breath. "But even before that he could tell there was someone. I'm pretty sure everyone in the department knows I'm seeing someone. And if they meet you..."

"You might give away how spellbindingly in love you are with me?"

"Yes."

Blaine smiles, his heart stuttering the slightest bit at the certainty in Kurt's affirmation.

"I love you."

Kurt grins back, "And that's where the problem is. Neither of us can tone down the heart-eyes despite how good we are at our job."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be fine."

Kurt smiles at him then, one of those disarming smiles that take his breath away with how much adoration and love it shows. How much faith, both in him and them he has. It gets him every time.

Even if in the end both their bosses and colleagues find out about them, they still have this. They still have _them_.

And Puck.


End file.
